


When You're Gone

by Miss__Sarcastic



Category: Cyborg 009
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss__Sarcastic/pseuds/Miss__Sarcastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athea was kidnapped by the Black Ghost when she was 18, that was almost sixty years ago. She's awoken and rescued by 004 and the others. She's informed about her new abilities, about how her entire family is gone and she doesn't take it well. Cyborg 004 decides to watch over the new girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cyborg 009  
When You're Gone  
Disclaimer: I don't not own Cyborg 009; I do however own my character, Athea, and this plot. If you take it I will make blood rain on the sky and make your lungs explode.  
My life before the spot light and fame was anything but glamorous; at least before the depression my family life was normal. My parents loved me and sometime spoiled me, but during the depression my father died of an illness—that was when everything changed. Mom became an alcoholic, lashing out at me and her sister that came to live with us. Whenever she wasn't around mom would beat me to the point where I needed to go to the hospital. My safe haven from everything was in the attic that was located in my room's closet, my father used to say that it was my special place and that I could see the entire world from there. Really though, I could only see across the Hudson River.  
Eventually it arrived at the point where my mom's family moved in—pushing me into the garden shed—to keep me away from their daughter. The shed wasn't small; it was bigger in width and length, than our dinning room. Flowers remained in one room; where I came to care for them. My mom's dad build me a kitchenette and bathroom and my dad's dad bought me a piano and taught me how to play. He said I had a natural ear for music and the voice of a proud Sparrow. Life was beginning to change for the better, especially after the war ended. But with wishing my mom to get better only jinxed our luck.  
Three years later, when I was 15, no one was home and watching my mother. I was walking home with my long time friend Anna, instead of going through the gate like I usually did I ventured into the house and it wasn't long til I found her. She was in the parlor room with her head lying on the table—I thought she had fallen asleep. I went to gently push her awake, but her body felt cold. Her head tilted to the side and I saw the hole with blood flowing from it.  
After her funeral everyone told me to "try to forget about it", but I couldn't. Her expression was so beautiful—the happiest I had ever seen it. Later on I wrote a song about her and sung it at the school's dance with Anna where, for some unexplained reason, a music producer was. He walked up to us in his silk 3 piece suit and offered us a record deal—we accepted of course and it didn't take us long to soar through the music industry. We traveled around the United States—Washington D.C, California, Texas and North Carolina, we even made some over tip concerts. Now that I think about it, it might have been Paris where it all began.  
My throat began to hurt; the doctors thought it had to do with my singing, but I wasn't hearing it. Eventually it became hard to breathe and walk when all I wanted to do was sleep. My manager and Anna suggested I get an x-ray done like the doctors wanted in the first place. I wish I hadn't—they found tumors in my through and wanted to remove my vocal cords to get rid of the cancer. I wouldn't let them.  
"Athea if we don't remove them you could die." The doctor said.  
I shook my head.  
"Please I'm begging you." Anna pleaded. "I don't want to lose you."  
"I won't do it." I said.  
"You'll die!" She yelled.  
"I would rather die than to lose my voice."  
My stubbornness cost us a third record and hundreds of dollars in medical treatments to keep the cancer at bay. It got to the point where I didn't want to move, my entire body hurt—while in the hospital a man in black came to my room and spoke to be about a procedure that would save my voice and my life. Ignoring his creepy and sketchy aura I accepted his deal. Two days later I was released and he was waiting for me outside with the car warm and ready, I got in the car and didn't look back. The only thing I remember after that was pitch black and never ending dreams.  
The next time I opened my eyes I met a man with steal blue eyes and silver hair. His face was stern, but some how sincere.  
"Can you understand me?" He asked.  
I nodded my head. "Yes."  
He sighed. "Good, we need to get you out of here. Can you stand?"  
I nodded again and stood up—I felt dizzy and could feel the darkness coming back. "Easy now, just take it slow of." He said gently, holding me up his arm. I couldn't explain it, but my head felt heavier, touching my hair I realized how long it was.  
"What…"  
"Is something wrong?" He asked.  
"How long have I been asleep?" I asked—then—there was an explosion and a voice in my head.  
004 you need to get her out of there, now!  
"Understood 001, we're leaving now." He said looking down at me smiling and picking me up. "I hope you don't mind, but we don't have time to talk." Before I could muster a thought it seemed like were flying through the corridors avoiding gun fire and making endless turns. Finally, apparently, reaching our destination he let me down and we were greeted by what it seemed to be his comrades. The one with the big nose and orange hair looked me up and down and smiled.  
"We good?" He asked looking over to my "savior".  
"Yea, let's get out of here." He replied starting to walk off, but I grabbed his arm making him turn towards me.  
"What is it 004" Big nose asked.  
"What's going on? Where am I? Who were those people back there? And why is my hair so long?" I asked running every question I thought of out all at once. 004 didn't stop me or answer me, he just stood there smiling, but he placed a hand on my shoulder.  
"Don't worry, we'll tell you everything as soon as we're safely away, ok?" He said lifting my head up.  
As soon as we were inside a ship 004 and his companion, 002, lead me through more corridors into a room that seemed like the control room. An older gentlemen with white hair and beard turned to me and welcomed me with a warm smile, in his arms he held an infant who seemed to be asleep.  
Welcome 0018. The voice was back  
"Who said that?" I asked leaning over in 004's direction.  
"It was him." He said pointing to the infant.  
"No way."  
004 isn't lying, I'm communicating with everyone telepathically.  
"I'm so confused." I said sighing deeply.  
"That's understandable." A woman with blonde hair walked up to. "Let's get you changed before we talk anymore, unless you want to walk around in a hospital gown." I glanced down at my clothes; in all of the madness I hadn't even notice what I was wearing. I hung my head to hide my lobster face.  
"I think that's a yes, 003." 004 said.  
003 walked me to her room and picked out a few things, going through so much clothing I was starting to get tired.  
"I'm sorry for taking so long, your frame is so much tinier than mine, but I think there's a dress in here that'll fit." She said pulling out a rose colored dress. "I think this will work." She handed it to me and I quickly pulled it over my head, letting it drape around my body perfectly. "Now that's done, do you want to do something with your hair—maybe cutting it?"  
"Please, it's far too long for my taste." I said holding it at the length I wanted it. After cutting it 003 put it up in a pony tail, bun twist and walked me to a different room where the elderly gentlemen and 004 were waiting.  
"Here she is!" 003 chimed, "let me know if you need me for anything."  
"Well now you look so much better, thank you 003. Can you join the others, I'm sure they're going to need your help." The elder gentlemen said. "Have a seat my dear, there's a lot we need to cover." Hesitantly I sat down by the standing 004, crossing my ankles and folding my hands over my lap. "I'm sure there are a bunch of questions you want to ask, but first we need to make sure you're well."  
"Well? Like healthy well?" I asked sounding a bit frantically.  
He didn't know how to take this.  
"Maybe we should tell her about the men who took her and who they work for first, Doctor Gilmore." 004 said.  
"You're right. 0018 you—."  
"Athea."  
"I'm sorry my dear?"  
"My name is Athea, why does everyone keep calling me 0018?" I asked.  
"I'm sorry Athea; it's your code name and the number of cyborg you are. Black Ghost had you kidnapped and made into a cyborg." He said. "Do you understand so far?"  
"I think so, but what's a cyborg?" I asked looking up at 004, he held out his metallic hand.  
"A cyborg is part human part robot, 004 is a prime example of that and how far Black Ghost will go into creating new weapons of mass destruction." Doctor Gilmore said.  
"How horrible….but I don't feel any different, only that my throat seems to feel lighter." I said.  
"How so?" He asked.  
"Before even breathing was a task, but now the air flow is much easier. And when I was yelling earlier back in that hanger type thing I didn't start coughing or faint." I said.  
"Was this an issue before you were kidnapped?" Doctor Gilmore asked.  
I nodded. "I had cancer in my throat." This made 004 jump. "Is there something wrong with that?"  
"So Black Ghost actually did some good?" He asked.  
"Maybe….Athea would you mind if we did a few test, to see if you still have cancer?" He asked gently.  
"If that will help answer some questions." I replied.  
It wasn't long until I was lying on a bed, again, having this light scan over my body a few times. "You can sit up now?"  
"That's it?" I asked.  
Doctor Gilmore laughed. "Yes dear, it'll take a few minutes for the results to come out. Why don't I get us some tea?"  
"Thanks doc." 004 said not leaving his spot and then there was silence between the two of us. "So….how old are you Athea?"  
"I'm 18…at least I think I still am. This world is extremely different from mine." I replied kicking my legs back and forth, like playing in the water.  
"What….year were you born in?"  
"January 1st, 1912." I replied happily, finally a conversation I could follow, but 004 seemed shocked and saddened by answer. "What' wrong?"  
"You're going to find this as a shock Athea, but it's the year 2000."  
The door to the medical room opened with the sound of Athea's voice booming out of the room. "Are you saying that I've been asleep for 76 years? This is some kind of prank right?" I yelled.  
"I'm sorry if this is upsetting you, but this is how Black Ghost operates." 004 said backing away from my swinging fist.  
"And what the hell is Black Ghost? Cyborgs, this ship, your friends and my cancer magically disappearing—it doesn't make any damn sense!" I yelled falling to the ground, 004 walked over to me, coming down to my level, and putting his hands on my shoulders. "What about my friends and Anna…what about my music…what the hell is happening?" I could feel the lump in my throat giving way, eventually tears started rolling and I could feel his arms wrap around me.  
"What happened here, 004?" Doctor Gilmore asked as 004 looked up from his resting spot on top of Athea's head.  
"I asked her what year she was born in, thinking that maybe she was like 001, 002, 003 and like me and it turns out she is. I didn't think she would react like this, I'm sorry Gilmore." 004 apologized.  
Doctor Gilmore sighed. "What's done is done. She seems to have fallen asleep—you should put her to bed 004, here will be fine for now." Doctor Gilmore said taking the results from the printer. "It's a good thing the cancer is gone or else her life would be in severe danger."  
"Sir?" 004 asked standing up with Athea in his arms.  
"Her cancer is completely gone." He replied.  
"Is there any chance it'll come back?" 004 asked covering Athea with a blanket and moving random strays of hair out of her face.  
He shook his head. "It seems the only robotic piece that has been modified to Athea's body is her throat, Black Ghost must have reconstructed her throat to be not only perfectly healthy, but probably a weapon. Unfortunately he didn't have this kind of technology back then so that explains why she's now just waking up"  
"How horrible, turning such a gift into such a nightmare." 004 said.  
"It's best to just let her rest, are you coming 004?" Doctor Gilmore asked.  
"No. When she wakes up she probably won't feel so awkward if there's a familiar face she remembers." 004 replied.  
"All right, I'll have 003 check up on you around dinner time." The old man said sighing deeply at the trouble that has been caused by Black Ghost once again.  
In the look out of the Dolphin the rest of the crew waited in silence for someone to return with news on their new comrade. The door swayed open to reveal an exhausted Doctor Gilmore; 003 greeted him with a warm smile.  
"So…what's the story doc?" 002 asked turning away from his post, as did the others.  
"Athea or 0018 was abducted when she was 18, unfortunately she's exactly like 001 through 004." Doctor Gilmore paused. "From what 004 has found out about her she was most likely taken in the early 1930's."  
"Amazing, so that means she has 10 years over us." 003 said looking over at 002. "How horrible for her."  
"There's something else."  
"What is it?" 009 asked.  
"It seems that when she was taken she was diagnosed with cancer in her throat, I've run x-rays and taken blood test and it shows her to be negative of the disease. Also, Black Ghost has completely redone her throat." He said.  
"Wait…her throat is the only thing that's robotic?" 007 asked scratching his head.  
The doctor nodded.  
"What should we do now?" 003 asked.  
"For now let's head home, we shouldn't let her get used to the ship until she's fully aware of her situation." Gilmore replied.  
"And 004, where is he?" 009 asked.  
"004 is with Athea, she had an outburst that wore her out." Gilmore replied.  
In the sick bay Athea lay in the bed gently breathing as if she was still in a deep coma, but with 004 at her side. Watching her silently his mind began to wonder. Would it have been better if we left her there, no, she would've become another enemy we would have to kill. But to do this to a person who has obviously been through so much and so young—would have been better for her to just sleep as if nothing ever happened.  
His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening with 003 quietly walking in wearing her sunshine smile. "How is she?" 003 asked.  
"Sleeping, I don't how, but she is." He replied. "What's the plan?"  
"We're heading back to the compound, so she can sort this entire out." She replied lying down a cup and pot of coffee with some sandwiches.  
"I guess that's the only choice we have at this point." 004 said.  
After a few minutes of small chit chat 003 left 004 in silence, unmoving from his chair and out of boredom his eyes began to wonder around the room like they have a thousand times. What caught his attention was a slight noise coming from Athea, thinking that she was dreaming he didn't move, but she slowly opened her eyes.  
"I thought this was all a dream." She said groggily.  
"I'm sorry its not." 004 replied as she sat up. "Are you hungry, 003 brought you some food."  
"Who is 003?" She asked running her hand through her hair.  
"The blonde woman you were with, her name is François." 004 replied holding the plate of sandwiches to her, in accordance she took one and began to eat diligently.  
"What's your name, I mean your real name; not your number name." She asked with some hand gestures.  
He smiled. "Albert."  
"Albert….."  
"Heinrich."  
"You're German?" Athea asked sounding very shocked.  
"Germany is my homeland; believe it or not you're only a few years older than me. I mean you would be if we were taken at the same…that probably doesn't make any sense." 004 said rubbing the back of his neck.  
"No it doesn't." She replied shaking her head slowly.  
"I guess that can wait." He said as silence grew between them as she kept eating.  
"Where are we?" She asked suddenly.  
"Right now?" He asked sitting back in his chair. "I'm guessing we're now entering Japan's water." He replied looking out the only window that's in the room seeing the dark water.  
"We're not going to America?"  
"I'm afraid not. Japan is where our base is, you could call it, and right now it's the best place for you to be." He replied.  
"Why?"  
"To make sure Black Ghost won't come after you and to make sure you get used to this "new world"." 004 replied being sarcastic with the last part.  
"That's fine, its not my first trip to Japan." Athea said swinging her legs over the bed.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Before the depression got worse my friend, Anna, and I made a trip to Japan for a small concert." Athea said smiling meekly at the thought.  
"Concert? Like where musicians play in front of people for hours?" 004 asked.  
"Yep! Believe it or not Anna and I were pretty back then, we were the most famous flappers. We did everything together; broke laws, went to jail, but now…I'll never get to see her again." 004 knew the pain all too well, he wishes he could see his late wife once again—to hold her and call off the plans of escaping the war.  
"What about your family?" He asked remembering she's never brought them up.  
"My father died of an illness during the depression and my mother…she…she committed suicide when I was 15." Athea replied thinking back on that nightmare. "He was everything to her and without him she couldn't go on living…I guess."  
004 remained silent until Athea laughed. "What is it?"  
"Their story on how they met, it reminds me of Romeo and Juliet." Athea paused. "My father emigrated over to the U.S from Germany with his mafia boss and my mother was a second generation French American; she was from a super rich family of old money. They met in the market while my father was yelling at this old man; of course the old man couldn't understand my father because he didn't know German. So my mother, being fluent in 4 different languages including German stepped in and helped my father. After that they would meet regularly so my father could learn English from my mother, learning of this her family banned her from seeing him, but that didn't stop him. Using his mafia connections he snuck into her room, "kidnapped" her and they lived happily ever after….sort of."  
"What did her family do when they learned that she was gone?" 004 asked completely intrigued by her parent's background.  
"Somehow her family automatically knew that he took her, so with an army of cops."  
"An army?" 004 asked sarcastically.  
"My mother may have embellished this part, but with the cops at the door they demanded that my mother be released. My mother stepped outside and held out her left hand showing her wedding ring. She said "I'm not part of that family anymore; If you take me you'll be starting a war between the cops and the German Mafia."  
004 chuckled, "What happened after that?"  
"The cops backed down and my mother's family didn't talk to her until they found out she was pregnant with me two years later." Athea replied trying to hold back her laughter. "That's not even the best part; she had the entire mafia afraid of her."  
004 broke out in laughter right when 002 and 009 walked in the room. "Wow that's a first; I've never heard 004 laugh so loud before." 009 said smiling in amusement.  
"What's so funny?" 002 asked and when Athea looked up at him; she just burst out in laughter.


	2. Heart Beat

Heartbeat

Cyborg 009

One Shot…sort of.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cyborg 009.

A/N: This is like chapter two to "When You're Gone". Kind of like a chronicle. By the way I wrote this in three days, so you guys who begged me to update you are very welcome! I LOVE YOU!

The train started rocking as it began to speed towards its next destination. My nerves came to a halt when I realized I was on the right one. Other girls from my new school glanced at me out of the corner of their eye, which made me smile. At least I can still turn heads. Although, I wish I was back home getting to know the others.

I have only been in Japan for a month getting use to my throat and the others. Last week Professor Gilmore enrolled me in the Fujisaki High school, saying that a girl my age should be in school. It would only be for this year and my new family agreed so I didn't have a choice. The only thing is that I haven't been in school for 76 years so I'm a little nervous.

A tap on my shoulder landed me in the here and now and I notice that the girls from before have circled me.

I smile. "Hi."

"You're new, aren't you? The school doesn't allow that color of hair." The snooty one says.

I grabbed a strand of my reddish brown hair. "It's my natural color though."

"Uh huh that's what they all say." She spoke and rolled her eyes

I drifted off to the conversation I had with 00-Albert a couple of days ago.

"If anyone questions your hair just say you're half American or German."

"I'm half German." I finished, which is true, and the girls seem taken back with this.

"That explains your fair complexion and blue eyes!" They went on and on until our train came to a stop and it was our turn to get off. The girls left me alone, finally, and I walked to school by myself. Thankfully Franny, Joe and Albert took this route with me so I would know where I'm going. I enter the school grounds and immediately went to my shoe locker, switched out my shoes, and went straight to the faculty room. There, my homeroom teacher went on and on about my hair—I say I'm half German and he drops it—and about other school rules. We walk to homeroom, I wait for him to call me and once he does I give my small introduction and take my seat.

Classes went on forever, but we are given ten minutes breaks in between and in those minutes my classmates swarm me with questions. I answer them whole heartedly and we go back to our class. During lunch I'm asked to sit with a group, I hesitate at first, but in the end I end up joining them.

"So, how come you transferred with only five months until we graduate?" Mizuki asked.

I reply sweetly, "Family complications."

"Oh yea, what happened?" Suzuki, Mizuki's older twin sister, asked.

While I took a sip of my tea I think of an answer. "My parents are getting a divorced and I was starting to get teased at school because of it. I told them it wasn't a big deal and that I can stand it, but they forced me to move in with my grandpa and his family and attend here."

"Wow talk about drama! Why are they getting divorced?" Naomi asks laying her head on her propped up arms.

"Naomi, that is none of your business!" Mizuki shouts.

"Yea would you want her to pry into her life?" Toshi asks and winks in my direction. I smile as I'm grateful that they stopped her prodding.

After lunch classes resume and I'm just dying to go home. Finally the bell rings and I leave in a hurry. However, Toshi and the others catch me at my shoe locker.

"Wow you are quick. You should join the track team." Mizuki says.

I shack my head. "No thanks." As I'm about to head towards the door Toshi speaks up.

"Do you wanna hang out with us? We're going to a restaurant after we do some shopping for the school trip." The four of them look at me with puppy dog eyes and I can't refuse them.

"Let me call my Grandpa and ask first." I mentally laughed at calling Professor Gilmore grandpa while I dialed the house.

Franny answered with her sweet voice. "Hello?"

"Hey is it okay if I hang out with some friends?" I ask hoping she says no.

"It's great that you made friends on your first day Athea go ahead and have some fun. Be sure to be home for dinner though." She says and I'm kind of glad that I don't have to eat with them.

I look back at my new friends and smile. "Thanks." I hang up, sigh and turn towards them. "I can hang out, but I can't go to the restaurant."

"Aww that sucks, but it can't be helped." Toshi says looking a bit depressed.

Three hours later of shopping and tomfoolery I drop them off at the restaurant. However, I notice that it's Chang's restaurant and right when I'm about to say something GB walks out with food.

"Hey there Athea." He says surprised to see me. "Franny said that you would be out with some friends, but I didn't think I would see you."

"Athea, who is this guy?" Toshi asks getting defensive.

"This is a friend of my grandpa." I look at GB with begging eyes.

"Ah yes. Professor Gilmore was my science teacher back when I was in college and it just so happens that I'm friends with his son." By son I'm hoping he means 009.

"I take it that's our dinner?" I ask pointing to the sacks of food and he nods. "Well I better help him get this home before it gets cold. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Before I can leave my new found friends each give me a hug goodbye.

"Look who I bumped into on the way home!" GB shouted as we entered the house. Everyone looked up and welcomed us home. Albert walked over and relieved me of my sacks and says I can go upstairs and change, but I decline.

"I wanna eat first. Walking around Shi-buy-a?" He nods at my pronunciation, "for three hours has left me starving."

"I don't blame you." He said and then touched his metal pointer finger to my nose, "but trust me on this, after you take a bath and change you'll feel better." He nudges me upstairs and I give in to his orders. I walk into the bathroom that Franny and I share with the bathtub all ready filled with hot water. After soaking in the tub for ten minutes, changing into shorts and a t-shirt three sizes too big for me, and walking into the dining room the Chinese aroma made my stomach growl. I took a seat next to Albert who was smirking his happy butt off.

"Don't you look relaxed?" His voice dripped with sarcasm and it annoyed me.

"Oh shut up." I nudge him in the arm as I take a drink of whatever is in my cup.

After dinner the family goes their separate ways among the house. My school bag is still sitting next to the front door and instead of doing my homework in my room I go to the sitting area and prop myself on the floor.

When Albert comes in with a cup of coffee and the newspaper I have papers everywhere, but in neat piles, and my five notebooks are open. I knew that he walked in, but I didn't sense him leave and come back again. The next thing I know there's a small tray of with coffee and crackers being placed in the only free space on the table. I looked over my shoulder to see Albert has settled himself on the couch, sipping his coffee and reading the paper. I take a cracker, dip it into my coffee and take a bite. We sat in silence until the clock chimed, telling us that it was ten o'clock and I slammed all of books shut.

I stretched as I said, "Ich endlich fertig bin, ich danke den Göttern."

Albert laughs and I glare up at him.

"What, it's what I used to say when I lived back home. It was a thing Anna and I had..."

His laughter stopped. "I'm sorry. I'm just not used to hearing anyone speak German, besides me."

"Yea well, you can thank my Oma for that. She and my Opa were German natives that moved to the United States in search of freedom." I replied as I put my homework and books in my school bag. I joined Albert on the couch after everything was put away.

"That's fascinating." Albert said nodding his head, "so then you're German on you're…"

"Mother's side of the family, I'm half Irish from my father's side." Albert remembered the story I told about how my parents met.

"What happened to your mom, if you don't mind me asking?" He asked.

"Lets just she wasn't sane after my father died." I could feel the lump in my throat wanting to escape and Albert's normal hand grasping mine only made it worse.

"What did she do?" He asked softly.

"It's what she didn't do. She wasn't my mother. Every hour, from the time she woke to the time she passed out, she drank. When I tried to take a bottle away from her she'd lash out and call me worthless names, but I knew it was only because she missed my father." I didn't realize it, but when the tears started flowing Albert's arm was bringing me into his chest. "The only outlet I had was my music and Anna."

"Shh." My head lay against his chest while he skimmed through my hair, "we've all been there, we've all lost someone dear to us, but what's important is that you let us be there for you when you feel like this."

After awhile Athea feel asleep with Albert holding her still in his arms. Jet and Professor Gilmore walked in and questioned him with suspicious looks.

"She's a little young for you, isn't she?" Jet asked.

Alert blushed. "She fell asleep okay, get off my back!"

"I would, but your front is kind of busy." Jet teased, making Albert's face turn red as a tomato.

The next morning Athea was wondering why Jet was teasing Albert all of a sudden. "Be careful Athea, the pervert might take advantage of you." Jet smirked evilly.

"What's he talking about?" Athea asked looking over in Albert's direction, while everyone else ignored them so they could eat their breakfast.

"Just ignore him, okay. He's not using the space between his ears properly." Albert said trying to ignore Jet's antics.

A month of school passed and Athea had a handle of everything. She was able to balance her school life, hanging out with her friends and her new family with ease. Mizuki, Naomi, Toshi and Suzuki have invited her to hang out with them everyday after school and on Sundays and even though she would rather stay home, Franny pushes her out the door saying, "It's good to go out in the world and socialize."

While out shopping Athea kept looking over her shoulder every few minutes, her friends didn't notice until she had actually stopped in the middle of traffic. She ignored the horns and yelling drivers and looked for the eyes that were following her. It wasn't until she felt her body forcefully move that she realized she was almost hit by a car. She looked up and saw Albert holding her and staring worriedly down at her, but that worry turned into anger.

"You can't just stand in the middle of the road like that, you could've been killed!" He yelled making her wince. "Come on Athea, what were you thinking?"

"Would you lay off, so I spaced for a minute, what's the problem?" She yelled back yanking her arm out of his hand. "And what are you doing here? Are you following me?"

"No I'm running an errand for Chang!" He yelled.

"Um…do you two need a moment?" Mizuki asked.

Athea smiled at her friends. "No we're done." She whipped her head around and glared at Albert. "We can finish this later."

Albert was sitting on the stairs when Athea walked through the door. Professor Gilmore, Joe and Franny joined them in the entrance while the two glares at each other.

"So…" Athea with sarcasm.

"What were you thinking?" Albert asked, "You could've gotten yourself killed."

"I only spaced for a minute—."

"More like five minutes, those drivers were ready to run you over!" Albert yelled.

"And you saved my life and I thank you for that!" Athea snapped, "But I didn't appreciate you yelling at me in public, you jerk!"

Out of no where Albert slapped her.

"004!" All three shouted in unison.

"Would you listen to yourself, this isn't the girl we rescued from Black Ghost!" Albert shouted. Athea rubbed her cheek as she glared at him.

"You're a jerk." Athea hissed and then went upstairs.

A few seconds later Athea's door slammed shut and all glares were on Albert.

"What?" He asked.

"Athea may have been out of line, but that didn't give you the right to slap her." Franny yelled and then went up the stairs. Albert followed Joe and Professor Gilmore into the living room and waited for Franny to come down. When she did she still looked angry and glared at Albert.

"She refuses to answer and unlock her door; you need to go and apologizing for slapping her." Franny demanded pointing to the stairs. Albert looked at his human hand and saw how red it was turning; he clenched it into a fist and stood. Franny sighed, "Thank you 004."

Albert stood in front of Athea's door and took a deep breath before knocking. When there wasn't an answer he knocked again, but with no answer.

"Athea, I know you're in there." He said dryly. "You don't have to talk okay? Just hear me out for a minute…please?"

There was still no answer.

"Athea I'm starting to get angry." Albert said as he jiggled the door knob and then the door opened. He opened it slowly, "Athea?" With the door all the way opened he saw no sign of Athea, but her window was all the way up with the wind carrying her drapes. He rushed down the hall and skipped the stairs. "Athea is gone!"

"But how, we didn't sense her leaving!" Franny said.

"No we were too busy arguing." Albert said and then he turned to Franny, "can you do a quick sweep to find her. Joe, contact 006 and the others and tell them to keep an eye out for her."

Albert ran through the city looking at every hang out Athea would go to, questioning every shop keep that she's met—until Franny contacted him telepathically.

/ I've found her 004. /

/That's great, where is she? /

/She's at the docks, but she isn't moving. Hurry 004. /

"Dammit."

Arriving at the docks Albert searched through every crate and every alley, but to no avail. He gave up hope until he made out her silhouette lying on the ground. "Oh please no, Athea!" Nightmares of his wife dying flooded into mind. He rushed over to her body and gently rolled her over, checking her pulse he felt relieved when he found it beating slowly. He held her upper body in his arms and moved strands of hair out of her face.

"Hey Athea, come on, wake up." He gently tapped her face with is metallic hand, but she didn't open her eyes. It was then that he felt a warm liquid on his human hand. Replacing that hand with the metallic one he brought it up to show dark red blood dripping off the edge. "What in the—Athea, come on, you need to wake up."

Still, nothing happened.

He huffed and then glanced at Athea's pale olive tone face. He traced her long eye lashes and full red lips with is steel blue eyes. A warm feeling came over his heart, but at the same time it ached. "Athea…look…I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for yelling at you, I'm sorry for slapping you." He caressed her cheek with his fingers; he lifted her head so that he could look at her complete face and held it there with his shoulder. He grabbed her hand, kissed her palm and placed it on the side of his face. "Just please be okay. I—." He chocked on his words, "I've only known you for a few months, but I love you Athea. I don't want you to leave." He buried his face in her neck and hoped that Hilda would forgive him for falling in love again.

"Apology accepted." His head shot up and huge smile spawned on his face when Athea's deep blue eyes opened. He was too happy for words so instead he hugged her until she winced in pain. Albert helped her up and steadied herself as her head throbbed, they stared at each other for a minute until Albert inched in closer, but blinding headlights stopped him.

"004, Athea, are you all right?" Joe yelled as he and the others joined them.

"I'm fine, but I have a strange feeling that I have a lot of explaining to do." She replied looking up at Albert.

He smiled and laughed. "That can wait until we get home."

As soon as they arrived home Professor Gilmore confirmed that Athea has a concussion and should stay home tomorrow.

"I'll notify the school first thing tomorrow morning, but for now you should tell us why you left." Professor Gilmore said taping off her bandage.

"I got a phone call from Toshi, saying he was in trouble and to meet him at the docks." Athea replied instantly.

Jet face palmed and shook his head. "Didn't they seem a bit wrong?"

"Yea, but its Toshi, I can trust him….At least I hope I can." Athea replied with that last part underneath her breath.

"And what about earlier today, when you almost got hit by a car, what was that about?" Albert asked.

"I sensed someone was following me." She said looking at Albert.

"It wasn't me. Besides you were looking in the opposite direction from where I pulled you out of traffic." Albert retorted.

"Then who was it that I sensed?" Athea asked.

"It may have been Toshi." Joe replied.

"Why would he be stalking me? He was standing next to Mizuki the entire time, all of our classes are together and we hang out every…day…oh shit." Athea realized it too late.

"Sorry kiddo, but Toshi is stalking you." GB said.

"Watch it with that kiddo stuff, I am older than you." Athea spat.

Everyone laughed at me. "Maybe in spirit you are, but physically you aren't."

I blushed. "And what the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"I—uh…well…I just mean you're very perky?" GB said and then instantly regretted it.

"You should've counted your chickens before laying your eggs 007." Jet said as GB walked out of the room with a knot in his head from Franny and a hand print on his face from Athea.

They decided to talk about this incident later because Athea still needed to eat and people needed to get some sleep. However, neither Athea nor Albert could sleep. Albert sat outside on the deck while Athea rinsed off her dishes. She stared at him through the pane of glass whispery, taking a deep breath and sucking up her pride she joined him outside.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"My head hurts, but I can live with that." She replied. "Listen Albert I'm sorry for being angry with you today. You were just worried and I took it out of proportion."

"I'm sorry too." He said.

"You don't have to apologize, since you all ready did." Athea said with a gentle smile.

Albert blushed remembering what he had said earlier tonight. "What…else do you remember?"

Athea evilly smirked and nudged him in the arm. "I remember everything."

He stuttered, "Oh r-really, th-that's good I guess." Athea placed her hand on the spot where it was before. They sat in silence until Albert inched closer and used his metallic hand to caress the side of her face, she leaned into it, brushing her lips against the cold steel and then glanced up at him through her long eye lashes. His heart skipped a beat and inching closer until they were nose to nose. As Athea slowly closed her eyes Albert locked his lips on hers and took a minute to drown in the sweet tasting chap-stick. Breaking apart he leaned his forehead on hers and drew her into a hug. As tears welded up in his eyes Athea kissed his cheek and held him as he cried. She hummed a low and sweet melody, but then something sparked.

Athea's breathing became labored and then a coughing fit enabled her to let go of Albert.

"Athea?" He took one look at her painful expression and immediately yelled for the professor. "Athea, what's wrong?" His hands grabbed the sides of her face as he stared down at her agonized face. When she tried to speak all that escaped were painful gasps of air.

"004 what's going on?" Professor Gilmore asked.

"I don't know Athea just started having an attack." Albert replied frantically. "She can't breath."

"Lay her down on her back; I need to get my kit." Albert did as he was told and laid her on her back. He moved stray hair out of her face and held her hand to his chest. The glazed and agonized look in her eyes when she starred up at him almost made him break down, but he knew in these situations he needed to be strong. By surprise, blood started to trickle down her cheek and in panic he yelled for the Professor who had just found his kit. This time though everyone else joined them on the deck to see the tragedy unfold. Just as Professor Gilmore hopped onto the deck, Athea's hand went limp and terror struck Albert's heart.

"No, no, no Athea, open your eyes." Albert shook her head gently, but nothing.

Franny started crying in Joe's chest, while the men looked down saddened by the sudden loss. Albert, however, wasn't going to give up. He breathed into her and before he could start pumping her chest Professor Gilmore stepped in and did it for him. In sync they did this for over five minutes and right before the professor was about to give up Athea started coughing.

"Get her to my lab immediately 004."

Without even hesitating Albert picked her up, with a gust of wind they were gone and at the Dolphin. Franny and the others tried to get Albert to get some sleep, but he wouldn't budge from his seat. He waited outside the medical bay for three hours until Professor Gilmore walked out with exhaustion in his baggy eyes.

"Professor Gilmore, how is she?" He asked.

"She'll live, but we'll have to watch her for awhile." He replied removing his surgical mask. "Did Athea perhaps sing something?"

Albert thought for a minute, "She was humming before her attack happened."

"I see." Professor Gilmore scratched his head. "I don't know how to tell her this."

"Tell her what?"

"When she sings or hums it triggers a device in her throat, this device turns on the weapon that has been installed." He replied.

"What you mean in her throat?"

"Precisely, I suspect that this power is like a sonic wave, much like those old tornado alarms, but destructive. We won't know the full potential until she's 100% better." Professor Gilmore sighed. "Unfortunately, that may be awhile."

"Why?"

"She must've felt it switch on and with you being so close she must've fought it and that caused the sonic wave to go backward. So it destroyed most of her throat and lungs, which explains the blood."

Albert's face turned pale.

"Don't worry my boy, I was able to reconstruct her throat and repair her lungs. She'll live." Professor Gilmore said, but the saddened burden in Albert's heart didn't lift.

"Sorry Professor, but this is good news, bad news type thing." Albert said looking defeated. "Can I see her?"

Professor Gilmore nodded and stood out friend's way.

Standing over her he traced the oxygen mask and tubes leading to and from her nose. The gauze around her neck scared him.

"I am so sorry sweetie." He said as tears fell down his cheeks because he knew what this meant for her. She would never be able to sign again, not even hum or whistle. He kissed her forehead and sat down next to her his head in his hands.

A/N-Yea I know it's depressing and filled with drama.

If there are any questions please send them in the review box…thing.


	3. Keep Shinning

Keep Shining  
Cyborg 009  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cyborg 009.  
A/N: This is chapter three for "When You're Gone".  
Athea remained asleep for the next two weeks. Everyday Professor Gilmore said her condition is improving and at any moment she could wake up. I stayed by her side and even though the others tried hard to get me to move—I wouldn't budge. I kept myself busy by reading and watching the news. Late in the night, right before I feel asleep, Athea's heart rate sped up. I hoped that she was waking up and when her blue eyes revealed themselves I danced. Not literally, of course. I called the professor while she was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
"Al…"Her voice was scratchy and when she tried to clear it she grabbed her throat.  
"Take it easy Athea. Professor Gilmore will be down here in a minute." I said as she sat up. "Don't move too quickly or you'll open your stitches." She felt around her ribcage and went pale.  
"What…what happened?"  
I couldn't meet her eyes, I felt guilty knowing that I caused this. I couldn't tell her that she would never sing again and that she'll have to give up her dreams. Athea grabbed hold of my metallic hand and looked up at me through her long eye lashes—she looked so scared. I almost crumbled, but Professor Gilmore walked in.  
"004, it's probably best that you leave." He said with a stern gaze, which meant I wouldn't win this argument.  
I woke with an oxygen mask attached to my face, my throat hurts like hell, my side aches and Albert is leaving. He looks so guilty and tired and the professor seems determined in a way. He removed my oxygen mask and told me to lie back down.  
"I need to run a few test to see how your injuries are healing properly." He says turning his back to me. After running the x-ray machine over my body, his fingers skimmed along my throat and did that doctor hmm that made me nervous. "I'm not sure how to tell you this, but it turns out that the robotic parts in your throat are in deed a weapon."  
The word weapon made my blood go cold.  
"It amplifies certain notes and turns those notes into a sonic wave. The range of this sonic wave can probably reach up to 50 or 100 miles, making it very dangerous."  
"What happened?" I asked finally sounding clear.  
Looking concerned he sighed and said, "When you and 004 were outside two weeks ago you hummed something and that triggered the mechanism in your throat."  
"That click I felt in my throat was trigged by a simple note?"  
Professor Gilmore nodded. "You felt the surge of energy trying to escape, but with 004 by you, you fought it off and that caused minor damage to your throat, but major damage to your right lung."  
"That explains why my side hurts." I said touching the outline of stitches. "How long have I been out?"  
"For two weeks. I told the school you have a serious case of the flu and by looking at you I would say that would fit perfectly." He said looking over his chart.  
"Is that a good thing?"  
He nodded once more. "You're friends are coming over to see you, along with your homework. I'll have 004 carry you to your room, but I'll have to hook you to a H2O IV since you've lacking in that department."  
"Thank you professor for telling me the truth, I really appreciate it." I say and as he walks towards the door I say, "How is Albert?"  
"He feels guilty and thinks that he caused this, but honestly I think its best that this happened. Especially here and not out in public. He hasn't left your side for as long as you've been here." The professor paused for a minute. "I'm not sure if I should tell you this, but we lost you for a couple of minutes, but it was Albert that brought you back."  
Professor Gilmore left me in the room to process that I died for awhile. How horrible that must've been for the others and especially for Albert. After loosing his wife in his arms this incident must've brought back some unwanted memories. The door swayed open and Albert stalked in with a tired swag that I winced at.  
"Athea—."  
"Albert wait, before you move me, can you listen to me?" His seriousness appears and nods. "I want you to know that I don't blame you. None of this is your fault; it is Black Ghost's fault. I don't want you to feel guilty."  
A smile takes over the seriousness as he continues to walk towards the bed. I'm a bit confused, but then he picks me and kissed me on the cheek. I think that was a thank you, but I'm not sure. As Albert carries me he tells me how the others have been cleaning the house and locking the doors, which have machines inside, so my friends won't venture inside.  
"Wow I'm sorry for all the trouble I'm causing." I say half heartedly.  
Albert retorts with, "That's fine. We'll just send Black Ghost a cleaning bill."  
I'm laughing as we enter the house and the others question my sudden insanity, Albert fills them on and they begin to laugh. I just realized that it's only noon and my stomach growls, which echoes throughout the entire house.  
"I guess that means I'm hungry?" I say and the others burst out laughing.  
Chang says he'll make something for me as Albert carries me up the stairs. When we walk into my room I see that the covers are undone and there's an IV stand in between my bed and the nightstand. He sets me on the bed and I'm thankful for being in my own bed again. He gets on his knees, props his elbows on the mattress and rubs his face with his hands. He's exhausted or relieved or both, but I run my fingers through his bangs and he looks up at me.  
"You must be tired." I say with a worried expression.  
"I am a little, but that's to be expected." He says touching my hand. "I'm used to it though, being a truck driver comes in handy sometimes. I'm just glad you're feeling better."  
Before I can say anything Professor Gilmore knocks on the door with Franny behind him carrying a tray of soup. I didn't flinch when the professor poked me with the IV, however, I did flinch when the cold liquid entered my body. The professor and Franny left the two of us alone.  
"You don't have to be here to watch me eat, you can go and sleep." I say as I take the first bite. It hurts, but the pain gradually eases with every bite.  
"Are you sure?" He asks.  
"Albert you look like you've been battling the flu instead of me." I say and he chuckles.  
He shrugs as he stands. "There's no beating that logic, I'll see you tomorrow." As I take a bite Albert leans down and kisses me on the cheek once more. I take the spoon away and he takes the invite to kiss me on the lips, which sends shivers down my spine. "I love you." He whispers in my ear and as he pulls away I whisper the same in his.  
Two hours later my friends are knocking on my door and as they walk in I put down my book that I started weeks ago.  
"You're not contagious anymore, are you?" Mizuki asks.  
I shake my head, "Nope Grandpa says I'm all better."  
"That's good to hear." Toshi says breathlessly. I glare at him and he dodges my eyes, which confirm all of our suspicions.  
"You look like you've lost a lot of weight and you're so pale." Naomi said poking my skin, but Suzuki shooed her hand away. "When are you returning to school?"  
"In a couple of days, since I hardly ate anything and threw up most of what I ate I need to build my strength." I replied.  
"That was gross." Mizuki said, "but you'll let us know if you need anything besides homework, right?"  
"Of course I will. Speaking of which I heard you were bringing my homework." I say as I notice the notebooks in Suzuki's arm.  
"With notes to boot!" Suzuki said handing me one notebook that has comments from my teachers and their assignments and the last one that has notes from all of my classes. "If you need help we can stay and help you."  
"No that's fine; you guys don't have to stay. I'm sure you have your own projects to do. I don't want to hold you back." I say feeling a pinch of loneliness cascading my heart.  
"Are you—?"  
"Sorry for intruding." Franny says walking in with a vase with assortments of different flowers. Since my early childhood I lived in a green house so I know that the flowers that are in this vase promote good health. The lonicera, Viola, chrysanthemum, and lotus are all known in the Asian community to help cure flu symptoms, fevers and soar throats. The purple heather, iris, and white jasmine must be for decorations, but the single white lotus that sits in the middle is my favorite.  
"We own a flower shop and I asked mom if we could put something together for you." Mizuki said. "We didn't know what you liked so we just put some random healing flowers together."  
"It's lovely, isn't it Athea." Franny said as she smiled in my direction, but her happiness was replaced with concern. "Athea are you all right, are you going to be sick?" She touched my forehead actually looking for a fever. I got to hand it to her when she plays the part of a dotting daughter-in-law she goes all out.  
I shook my head and wiped the tears away. "I'm fine, I just didn't except this. Thank you."  
"Aww we made her cry!" Naomi said hugging me tightly.  
Before they left my friends asked me one last time if I needed their help with my assignments. I assured them that I would be fine and that if I needed help I could ask my "grandpa" since he's a professor and all knowing. Once they disappeared and gone from the house I staggered to the flowers that sit on desk before my window. Gently fluffing them I took in their sweet sent that filled my sense.  
"You startled me, were you that happy because of the flowers?" Franny asked walking into the room with a tray of food.  
"It brought back some happy memories." I mumbled, but of course she heard it.  
"Happy memories, from what?" She asked patting the mattress. I walked slowly and collapsed on the bed.  
"After my dad died and my mom went crazy her parents stayed with us, but since she wasn't trusted with me my grandparents moved me to the green house." I paused as I took a drink of water. "Of course that was after they converted half of it into a suitable place for me to live."  
Franny nodded as I told her the different variety of flowers I took care of, sang to and played the piano for. I told her my favorites and least favorites, what each meant and what they promoted. It wasn't long the both of us started yawning.  
"My goodness how time flies." She says after another long yawn. "I think we should go to bed, we can start your assignments tomorrow."  
After another long yawn I agreed with her and sank into my mattress and drowned myself with comforter. As I drifted in and out of consciousness I heard my door open and the Professor checking something, he pulled the blanket up to my shoulder and silently left.  
I woke up to the sound of birds singing their good morning songs and all I wanted to do was throw a rock at them.  
"Athea are you awake?" Professor Gilmore asked. Out of shock I sat up and instantly regretted it. My side began to hurt, but thankfully my stitches didn't open. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."  
"You're fine. I should probably get up anyway to get a fresh start on some homework." I replied settling myself against the back board.  
"Ah I see will you need any help?" He asked handing me my schoolbag and the notebooks my friends gave me.  
"Probably, Japanese school is completely different from what I'm used to." I replied. In an hour Professor Gilmore caught me up on math and geography. By the time we finished with Japanese history it was noon and we were both starving.  
"I'll ask 003 to make us something." He says and leaves me starring blankly at my books. I get this urge that I need to move and the next thing I know I'm staggering towards my door.  
"Athea, what are you doing out of bed?" Albert was walking up the stairs when I made it to the door.  
"My legs high jacked me." I replied making him laugh.  
"Do you need help?"  
"No I'm good, I'm just gonna cling to the wall until I reach the bathroom." I replied, "I just wish the professor would get rid of this IV stand, it gets in the way a lot." Albert followed me to the bathroom holding the IV stand until I reached the room.  
My days went like this until Wednesday, which is when Professor Gilmore took my IV out and let me walk around the house by myself. In the mornings to the afternoons I did homework, with help from the others, and in the evenings they had me practicing my sonic wave. I didn't really mind, I surprised myself when I hit a high note I thought I would never hear again. Before we knew it another week flew by and we decided that it was time for me to join my classmates. So that Friday I traveled to school with Jet by my side.  
"Not that I don't mind being walk to school, but how long is this going to last?" I asked looking at Jet out of the corner of my eyes.  
"Don't take it the wrong way Athea; we know you're capable of walking to school by yourself. We just don't you to be alone, especially with Toshi possible following you." He replied rustling my hair.  
Mizuki and the others met me at my locker with happy faces. "You look ten times better!" Naomi said while attacking me with a hug. "We missed you!" After assuming her comment was a compliment I traveled to the faculty room to hand in my many assignments to each of my teachers. The Vice Principal eye-balled my hair, I glared at him and he quickly looked away.  
Classes went by quicker, almost too quick for me to realize that it was all ready homeroom time. Toshi walked in and, instantly, I glared at him. He couldn't ignore it, but he still sat with us at lunch. He talked about work and how an annoying girl in his class got yelled at this morning. I couldn't take it anymore! How can he act like nothing happened? I slammed down my chopsticks, dragged him to the roof and continued to glare at him.  
"A-Athea, I don't know what to say. I'm honored, but I don't think we can see each other like this." He stammered and honestly I almost slapped him.  
"Shut up you egomaniac, I'm not confessing my love to you." I sneered. "How can you sit there and act like nothing happened?"  
"I-I don't know what you mean?" He stutters.  
"Like hell you don't!" I hissed with my hands on my hips. "Why did you call me to the docks?"  
"I just wanted to s-see you." His face looked like a child that was begging for a toy.  
"And you hit me over the head because?" I asked. "I received a concussion because of you."  
"I'm sorry!" He rushed towards me with open arms, "I just love you so much!"  
"Do not touch me!" I say holding my hand up. "You're lucky I don't call the cops on you."  
"I-I'm sorry." He says, "I really am, can we still be friends?"  
I shook my head. "No, Toshi, we can't. I don't trust you."  
When returning to homeroom everyone glanced at me with hopeful faces. "We're not together and we never will be." I say and return to my seat.  
"We're going into town today to get some supplies for the Cultural Festival, do you want to come?" Mizuki asked.  
"Is Toshi going?" I ask just as he enters the room.  
"I'm pretty sure he is." Suzuki replies.  
"I'll pass." I reply and take a bite. "What is our class doing, anyway?"  
"We're in charge of entertainment." Naomi replied obviously pumped about the idea. There is a really good reason why she's the class president.  
I stop to think. "What you mean like magic shows, music and plays?"  
"Uh huh, everyone is doing something, except you, but I'm sure we can find you something!" Naomi bounces. "Oh! Can you sing?"  
I could feel the blood drain from my face. "No I can't."  
"Oh that's too bad because there's a band that's performing that needs a singer."  
As I took a bite of my apple bunny I thought about it. "Give me until the end of the day to think about it."  
"Really, that's great!" Naomi said hugging me once more.  
"I need to put you on a hugging quota." I say as she squeezes me.  
After lunch there are only three more classes and that's not a lot of time for me think things over. However, by the end of gym I tell Naomi I'll check the band out and see. Once again she hugs me too tight; I skip art and directly go to music.  
Three Days Later  
"You seem awfully happy, did something good happen?" Albert asked as we walked home. After the stalker incident Joe, Jet and Albert have made it a habit to walk me to and from school.  
"Not particularly, why do you ask?" I say glancing up at him.  
He paused before he answer, "…well…you just seem happy. When we first brought you here you sensed you were out of place and that made you seem stiff."  
"Stiff?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.  
"Like a wallflower. At the party you stick to the wall because you feel out of place, but eventually you leave the wall to go have fun."Albert says as I soak up every word.  
I laugh. "You know, I'm sure if you saw me 76 years ago you wouldn't think that."  
"Oh yea?"  
I nodded. "True I was a model citizen and did no wrong, but I didn't always behave as such."  
Albert smirked at me, his voice dripping with anticipation. "Oh really, please explain."  
"During an after show party I got too drunk, lost my clothes, and danced on top of a table."  
Albert busted out laughing. "You can't be serious?"  
"Hey! Don't make fun of me!" I yell playfully smacking him on the shoulders. "Back then there was a reason to party. Our economy shifted during and after the war and I had a wonderful life."  
"And now?"  
"Its different and I don't know how to make my stand in this world." I solemnly say starring at my feet. I feel Albert's hand softly place itself on my shoulder. My eyes venture up to be greeted by his warm smile.  
"We've all had to make that struggle, some more than other and we'll be there for you." Albert said, while butterflies wrecked havoc in my stomach. I smiled back even though I could feel my face getting hot. "Speaking of which, we were wondering what you wanted to do after you graduate."  
"There is something, but…"Albert questions me with is crooked face. "It's nothing." I shake my head and my blush disappears.  
"No tell me." Albert says.  
"Seriously it's nothing, don't worry about it." I feel like crying. I feel a rush of wind as Albert passes me and stops in front of me. He puts his hand on my shoulder and the other under my chin. He tilts my face up so my lobster face meets his calm expression.  
In a soft but stern voice he says, "Come on Athea tell me."  
I dodge his eyes, pretending that I see something, so I don't start to cry.  
"Nothing is too big." He says softly. A stray tear escapes and the hand that was under my chin wipes it away. I sniff as I back away to look for my hankie. Albert takes his out and cleans up the other strays. "What is it sweetie?"  
My heart leaps as he says this, I clean up the rest of my face and then smile. "I would like to go home." I say shyly. "Or visit."  
"That's all?" He asks. "We can do that, no problem. We have a huge warship that can be there in three days."  
"Is there a catch?"  
His face scrunches up. "You may have to wear a disguise."  
I do a prima Dona gasp, "I knew it! You are ashamed of my face! Al do you honestly think someone is going to recognize my face?" I ask, somewhat, loud.  
"You never know." He replies shrugging.  
An air of silence came between us until an idea popped in my head.  
"The school's cultural festival is coming up."  
"Is it really? What's your class doing?"  
"A play and then I'm performing in a band." I winced at the last part.  
"What play—did you say band? As in guitars and singing?"  
I nodded.  
"Athea you do remember that you can't sing, your throat is—."  
I cut Albert off. "Dangerous? I know that, but I found a way around it."  
Albert sighed and shook his head. "The others will want an explanation."  
"I know, but I think it'll be worth it." I say beneath my breathe.  
"So…am I invited?"  
I chuckle. "Of course you are along with everyone else. Classes are cancelled and the school is open to the public for the day. I kind of wish they had this back when I was in high school." Albert was about to say something, but instead he laughed.  
We arrive home to the smell of Italian food and I'm a bit relieved. Chinese food for the past few days has gotten old. I go upstairs to take a quick shower and change into my PJs. When I enter the dinning room all eyes stare at me with seriousness and concern.  
"You told them all ready?" I pout in Albert's direction and he just shrugs.  
"This is very serious Athea." Professor Gilmore says.  
"You could seriously injure someone." Franny says and this point I'm starting to get annoyed.  
"I know I can!" I shout taking everyone by surprise. "I found away around that whole problem."  
"Do tell us." Gilmore says as I sit down in front of my all ready made plate.  
"I've been practicing in the cave."  
"Is that why all of it is leveled?" Jet asked.  
"I plead the fifth. Anyway, after getting really bored I decided to go in between the notes."  
"In between the notes?" Jet asked with the same bewildered expression as everyone else.  
"Oh you mean like a flat B and a high A, right?" Franny asked.  
"Yep." I replied taking a bite.  
"And…what happened?"  
"Absolutely nothing, the sonic wave didn't come out." I smiled widely. However, everyone still seemed worried so after dinner I promised to show them. We gathered out on the beach, they covered their ears as I let out a flat B. Nothing. When they realized that the water wasn't splitting they uncovered their ears.  
"That's amazing." Professor Gilmore gasped.  
"And you can do that with every other note? Outstanding." GB said, "So, tell us, what song will you singing?"  
I put my finger to my lips, "That is a secret."  
As the days passed, Athea stayed after school late, to help with decorations and practice. I left the house around 8 to pick her up and even though she was exhausted Athea always seemed happy. On our walks home she hummed a tune and I asked if that was the song. She blushed and denied it.  
The day finally arrived when the unit and I walked to her school. We were greeted at the gate by her fellow classmates. We walked around until I spotted Athea with her friend Mizuki, laughing. Athea spotted us and waved with a huge and bright smile.  
"This is really something." GB said extremely impressed with the decorations and Japanese festival game booth.  
"The Freshman class worked really hard on their field."  
After Athea told us that outside are all first year projects and inside are second year's haunted houses and cafes.  
"What about your year?" Franny asked.  
"We handle the media. Plays, game shows—."  
I cut her off, "Music."  
She blushes and nods; while we tour the first year grounds with Athea her name gets called over the PA system.  
"Will Athea Saenger please report to the auditorium, "Last Year, Don't Care" needs you for a sound check." The others laughed at the band name after she filled us in that they had all ready chose the name and she couldn't convince them to reconsider. She was going to perform in 20 minutes so she ran off, waving to random first years.  
After touring the halls and Professor Gilmore spoke with her Athea's teachers, we made our way to the auditorium. I heard Franny say something to Joe about how excited she was and GB joined in the conversation. For them this must bring back some loving memories. The lights dimmed and a voice came over the speakers.  
"Please welcome third year, class A's "Last Year, Don't Care"!" Pounding, the curtain rose in unison with a slide of electric and then a steady beat echoed throughout the room. Lights blinded us for a moment, but Athea's silhouette shone through blue back lighting. We realized that she has a guitar in her hands and plays it effortlessly, while she sang. Her voice was captivating, even though it was flat. However, high notes were mixed in that meshed beautifully and traveled with every hymn. I glanced over in Franny's direction and saw tears fill her eyes. Jet said that her voice really takes him back before everything happened.  
Once her song ended everyone stood and applauded. The band took their bow and left the stage for the next performance. We headed back stage to congratulate her, but she wasn't there. Athea's band mates said she went to the roof. Worried that something went wrong with her throat, we rushed to the roof.  
Opening the door we found Athea alone, standing at the fence. I approached her without anyone following. By placing a hand on her thin shoulder Athea turned around with tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"What's wrong?" I asked with my free hand wiping away her tears.  
She sniffed and cleared her throat, "Nothings wrong."  
"It's not your throat?" I wipe away more tears.  
Athea shakes her head, "I thought I would have to give it up completely, I'm just so happy-hic-."  
I pull her into my arms and hold her as she cries, "Ok, I gotcha." I skim through her hair, hoping it'll calm her down. I look over at our family who are smiling, crying and safe.  
TBC  
A/N: That's the end of part 3. Now all I need to do is figure out what will happen in part 4.


	4. Into the Night

Into the Night  
Cyborg 009  
Disclaimer: By now I'm sure you all know that I don't own Cyborg 009. Duh!  
A/N- I do own my character, Athea Saenger. This is part 4, like chapter 4, for "When You're Gone".  
**I'll be switching points of view after the restaurant scene  
With much great anticipation Spring arrived and I've never seen Athea look happier. The past few months have been rough on her and I think all she wants is to be done with school. For the past few weeks I've been walking her to school, holding hand. I can't help, but feel that human part of me leap for joy. Kissing her goodbye at the gate and watching her face turn red is worth waking up. This morning is no different. Her friends and younger students cheered and whispered their own rumors.  
"I'll see you tonight, right?" She whispered as she played with my collar while we hugged.  
"Of course," I say back, "we'll talk more at the restaurant."  
Albert tenderly kisses me before I twirl away from him. My friends stare, star struck and worried, as I wave to Albert before it's his turn to leave. My heart is still rapidly beating when I get to my shoe locker.  
Before our final homeroom starts Mizuki, Suzuki, and Naomi crowd my desk. Naomi's face is scrunched together, "So your boyfriend…how old is he?"  
I chuckled. "We've all ready been through this you guys."  
Mizuki, who is leaning against the wall, clicks her feet together. "We know, but we feel uneasy knowing that he's…you know in his 30s."  
I sigh, "Would you guys relax. Albert is a sweet, trust worthy and a responsible adult."  
"How many women say that and it turns out their husbands or boyfriends turn out to be abusers?" Naomi asked.  
I just stare at them thinking that the world is seriously not coming to this. "I'm not going to argue with you guys about this. It's our graduation day we should be happy we're finally done and moving on with our lives!"  
They didn't respond with words, but with smiles and little tears. For the five months that I've been here I've come to love my friends and I would probably do anything to keep them out of harms way.  
We spend an hour in homeroom while the auditorium was being set up for us. It wasn't long until we were called out of class to walk our final steps as high school students. One by one we were called, the Principal handed us our diploma and shook our hands. We were released outside where we could say our good byes, make plans to celebrate and cry our eyes out.  
"You guys should come to the restaurant with me. My family said it would be ok." I said handing Mizuki my hankie.  
"Are you sure? I mean we don't want to impose." Suzuki said patting her sister on the back.  
I shook my head. "It's not a problem. Besides I think Franny wants to take pictures."  
"Franny? Who is she again?" Naomi asked as her eyes rolled in the back of her head as if she were looking for lost treasure.  
"She's my cousin's wife; they've been living with my grandfather for a couple of years now." I replied.  
"Oh, are your parents going to be there?" Mizuki asked. My mind went blank thinking about my real parents. How they're no longer around, the pain my mother went through loosing the man she loved and the depression. "…Athea?"  
I shook my head, "No they won't be there. They're pretty busy overseas with work and the divorce."  
Mizuki's eyes lowered in sadness, but then anger took its place. "I was hoping to see if you looked like your father."  
"…My father?"  
"Yea! You know how boys look like their moms and girls look like their dads, we wanted to see if that's true." Naomi said, "So who do you look like?"  
Before I could answer GB opened the door with a loud greeting, "Hello fellow graduates of Athea's, I hope you've all had a splendid day!"  
We laughed as we entered the restaurant while GB kept talking and waving his hands. Franny came out of the back with a camera in hand and ordered us to hold up our diplomas, standing shoulder to shoulder. After about the tenth picture the food and drinks came out and everyone's attention remained glued to the Moo Goo Gai Pan. While everyone chatted with the girls Albert and I ventured to the back where we could talk.  
"Your friends seem nice." Albert said, "A bit loud, but nice."  
I laughed remembering how many times all four of us got in trouble in class for being loud. We stood in the alley for a moment, giving the cars and people a chance to pass.  
"I spoke with the others." Albert began, "we'll be able to leave for the New York tomorrow, and it will be a three days trip."  
"That's great, I can't wait." I said folding my hands behind my back.  
"So…is this is a good bye party for your friends?" Albert asked glancing down at me as I starred at the pavement with a nonchalant manner.  
I shook her head, "This is only good-bye for now, but I'm still pretty sad that this is the last time I'll get to see them for awhile." Albert placed his human hand on top of my head and ruffled my hair for a moment. I laughed as she fixed my hair; he leaned down and placed a quick kiss on my cheek. Strolling inside with me at his heels we walked into a huge argument about whatever actor was hotter between GB and Naomi.  
At the end of the night Naomi, Suzuki and Mizuki left with full stomachs and exhausted voice boxes. The others told Albert to take Athea home, even though she wanted to help with the dishes, but they told her she had packing to do. Giving into her families request she rode home with Albert in one of their many cars. She rested her head on his shoulder while his hand toyed with the ends of her hair. The warmth of someone playing with her hair gave her wonderful memories before her father died and before her mother went bat shit insane.  
Walking in the door Albert said he would grab them a cup of coffee while Athea headed towards her room. When he arrived at her door he saw one large suitcase to hold her clothes, middle sized one to hold her many new books that GB and the Professor bought for her and a journal that Franny bought. The last one was tiny, but it held her many female essentials. Knocking his foot on the door he got her to stand up with a picture frame in her hands.  
"What's that?" He asked holding her mug out to her.  
"It's just the photo Mizuki, Suzuki, Naomi and I took today after graduation. I thought Franny would like it." She replied handing him the picture frame so she could take a drink.  
Albert looked bewildered, "Don't you want it?"  
"Not really, it's the back ground of my computer." She replied pointing to her monitor.  
Awhile later Albert was helping her move her suitcases into a room that she thought would be small, but it wasn't. It was big enough to house two people. Two beds, one gigantic dresser, a bathroom completed with a shower, and a small television.  
"I hope you don't mind." Albert spoke. "The others assumed you'd want to be with me, so they put us together in this room. If you don't want to I can room with Joe—."  
"No, it's fine Albert. To tell you the truth I don't think I'd be able to sleep if you weren't near me." Albert dropped her suitcases and then she realized what she had said. Her face turned as red as a lobster and used her hand to cover her mouth. "Sorry that came out wrong…well it really didn't …I guess it could've used rewording, but…oh jeez." While she frantically searched her mind for some sort of excuse to leave the room Albert was already slowly walking towards her. She gave up her search and covered her lobster face with her hands, to hide her embarrassment, while Albert embraced her with the tightest hug he's ever given her.  
Albert held her close for what seemed like an eternity for Athea, but she welcomed his warmth. He motionlessly moved an arm, which was wrapped around her thin waist, and used it to rise up her face to where they were nose to nose, trapping her sweet lips with his and then deepening their embrace. Without Athea even realizing it Albert had them on a bed and he was going in between caressing her lips and gently landing her neck with butterfly kisses. Albert's hands were on her hips when a cold chill went up Athea's spine; she snapped her hands on his shoulders—sending him a message. He stopped nibbling her ear, raised his upper body and shot a calm glance in Athea's direction, but it quickly turned to concern.  
Athea's breathing quickened as tears swelled in her baby blue eyes and cold sweat fell down her neck. Her face was as pale as snow and fear was carved in her eyes.  
"Ath-Athea?" He whispered as he jumped off of her and held the sides of her face. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" But she was trapped in a memory that she couldn't escape. The woman screaming in her memory belonged to her mother; she was furious, scared and worried. The smell of musk was overwhelming her senses and she was going in out of consciousness. "Athea!" Her mother screamed at the same time Albert did and she instantly snapped back to reality. She quickly sat up and started to regulate her breathing. She glanced up at Albert whose expression didn't change and he was still holding onto her soft skin. Her scared eyes turned to exhaustion and he collapsed her head on his shoulder.  
She whispered, "I'm sorry…I-I don't know what that was. I'm sorry." She repeated as tears dripped from her tightly shut eyes. Out of instinct, Albert's arm were wrapped around her within seconds and was holding even more tightly from before. He cooed in her ear and rocked her back and forth until she fell asleep. When he knew that she dead asleep he gently laid her back down on the bed and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead and left to go to meet the others in the planning room.  
Albert believed it would be best for him to remain silent about what happened in their room, so upon entering the control room his worried glazed over eyes returned to their normal determined posture. The others didn't turn their heads away from the screen, which was good because he was afraid that his façade was going to fail him. There were a few seconds where he just wanted to run back to Athea to check on her, but he knew her well enough that she enjoyed her sleep.  
"Helloooo, Al are yah in there?" Jet asked waving his hand in front of his German friend's face.  
Albert shook off his daze and replied, "What is it Jet?"  
"When are we gonna start training noobie on the Dolphin, since you know we're five people short." Jet asked.  
"Lets give her time to relax; she had a long day today. We'll start training first thing tomorrow." Albert replied, ignoring his friend's attitude.  
"Okay well Franny, Joe and Ivan are in the kitchen preparing dinner so I kinda need you together here." Jet said playfully punching his friend in the face. As Albert went over the scanners and radars his thoughts ventured back to Athea's reaction. It didn't make any sense to him. Did Black Ghost do more to her than the others think or was it someone else? Whatever it was he didn't like it and it was starting to set him over the edge.  
Meanwhile, in the room of Athea and Albert, where everyone thought that she was asleep. However, she wasn't. Athea was sitting against the wall, her knees tucked close to her chest with the blanket draping over the ends. Her arms were casually wrapped around her knees as she stared off into space as she tried to think back to the memory. The only thing she could remember was that musk smell and her mother's screams. Suddenly her body felt heavy as she traveled back to that night.  
She was eight years old when it was heavily raining outside, she had just said good night to her parents that remained in their chairs. Her mother was drinking her usually glass of red wine, her father was starring at her as she skipped up the stairs. Twenty minutes had past when her bedroom door opened with its annoying creak. Her bed sunk as an object sat on the cushion; she sat up to see her father blankly starring down at his little girl. He pressed his finger to his lip, signing for her to be quiet, she nodded her head.  
Albert opened the door to find Athea wide awake, but she didn't seem to notice him. Watching her dark concentrated unwavering focus worried him for some reason, not even setting his gun on the table with a loud clank broke her from her thoughts.  
He sat down on the bed and placed his metallic hand on her knee, "Athea?"  
Her eyes broke the starring contest between her and the floor and tiredly glanced over in Albert's direction. Very softly, softer than a whisper, "…Al…"  
"What are you doing sitting here in the dark?" He asked rubbing the side of her face; her face leaned into his metallic hand. "I thought you were asleep?"  
"I've been trying to remember."  
"Trying to remember what?" He asked.  
"Why mom was screaming my name." She replied.  
"I thought you said she was always screaming at you?" Albert asked as he started to take off his scarf.  
"She started loosing her mind after dad died." Athea received the look from Albert, "I know where that look is going, but she didn't have to become a raging alcoholic."  
"It wasn't fair to you, but why would you want to remember a time in your life that wasn't exactly so great?" Albert asked.  
Athea shot up as he opened up his dresser and placed his red coat inside, "Why do you?"  
"Point taken, but my time with Hilda wasn't all bad, not like how it was with your mom."  
"Exactly…I just wish that I could remember how he died."  
"Didn't you tell me he died from some form of deadly illness that was going around his work place?" Albert asked returning from the bathroom wearing black sweats and wife beater shirt.  
"That's what I thought, but I was so young I'm not sure anymore." Athea replied making room for him on her bed. He sunk into the sheets with Athea in his arms; she rested her head on his Albert's chest and listened to his soft heart beat. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, brought her head up a bit and kissed her forehead. Skimming through her hair until today's excitement finally left their minds and they feel asleep. Athea's eyes traced back and forth as her mind went straight into her memories—picking up where they last left off.  
(Beginning of flash back) Jonathan pushed his little girl down on the bed lifting her shirt and feeling all over her stomach. Athea's little heart raced and her stomach grew butterflies. Her dad has never played like this before. The door flew open and her mother, Sara, stood in the doorway. "What are you doing? Get the hell off of her!" Sara yelled, Jonathan shoved off the bed and sprinted out of the room. Sara drifted to Athea's side, pulled her shirt down and kissed her on the head.  
"Everything will be okay, you just go on back to bed sweetie."  
The next morning they ate in silence as Athea's confusion grew. She glanced at each of her parents as her mother glared daggers at her father. Jonathan started to violently cough and with one final huff, his head collapsed onto his plate.  
"…Daddy?" Athea asked.  
"Its okay sweetie, hurry along now to school."  
No!  
"Its fine dear, daddy is just taking a nap."  
You killed him!(End of Flash back).  
"Athea!" Albert quietly whispered as sweat continued to fall down her cheeks. Her head tried to escape Albert's grasp, but eventually she gave in—waking up with a jolt. Breathing heavily, she wipped away the sweat and felt a human and metallic hand on her face. She placed tender hands on his while her breathing equaled out.  
"I'm fine, it was just a nightmare."  
"You're positive?" Albert asked moving hair out of her eyes. "Lately you've been—."  
"I know." She looked into his eyes with confidence, noticing the worry in his steely blue eyes. Grabbing his face with both hands, she kissed him deeply and rested her forehead on his. "I'm fine." She pulled him down by the collar of his wife beater shirt and into another deep kiss. Even though he knew she was doing this to distract him from what's troubling her. He welcomed her warmth as he hugged her body close to his and covered her collar bone and neck with more kisses. Soft moans escaped from Athea's mouth, realizing that she might get louder Albert used his free hand to cover his mouth.  
"Not so loud, you'll wake everyone." He whispered and then a devilish thought occurred to him. He uncovered her perfect pink lips and inserted his middle finger. Again he whispered, "No biting." He continued to lavish her neck with kisses, as Athea twirled and sucked on Albert's finger. Within the midst of ecstasy their clothes melted off and they were embracing each other's warmth and smooth skin. Holding back the tears and painful, haunting memories Athea allowed Albert's touch to diminish those evil thoughts and let his memories be anew. The sharp pain that she felt when Albert first advanced inside was soon replaced with content and wholeness. She never wanted it to end, but some time within the dark hour they had fallen asleep.  
The next morning Albert strolled into the kitchen to get his usual cup of coffee, ignoring the suspecting Jet as he peered over his own cup. Making simple eye contact and noticing the grin playing upon Albert's pale complexion Jet knew what had happen.  
"Franny is giving Athea a tour of the Dolphin and she'll be following her around until we reach New York." Albert said.  
"How do you think she'll handle seeing the new New York?" Jet asked in between careful sips of his coffee.  
"She's seen pictures of it, so physically she's probably ready, but mentally…I don't know." Albert leaned against the counter, "she's even looked up pictures of her old home."  
Jet snapped his head up, "She was able to find it?"  
"Apparently her disappearance was quiet a scandal, which made people wonder about her home life and once the media found out her home became a tourist spot. A couple of years ago they turned it into a national monument and museum about speakeasies and Jazz concerts." Albert replied and then added, "She's wondering what they found out about her past."  
"Is it that bad?" Jet asked resting his cup on the table.  
"Let me put it this way my friend, at least your parents were around." Jet blankly starred at his reflection on the dark surface and sighed.  
The rest of the day was uneventful. Franny showed Athea where literally everything was, they toured from the top of the Dolphin to the bottom where the escape mini sub was. Upon entering the control room they were greeted with smiles from Albert and Jet.  
"Where's Joe?" Franny asked.  
"He's in the kitchen makin' food." Jet replied. "Are you done with the tour?"  
"Almost, I still have to show her the control room." Franny replied as Joe entered the room with plates of food.  
"That's our cue to take a break." With laughter followed after Jet hopping out of his chair to reach for his food, everyone ate together.  
Being on the Dolphin can get boring sometimes. She's enormous, but at the same time there's limited space. Franny showed me the kitchen, the doors of everyone else's room, the control room, the brig and the mini sub. Even with all of the target practice, cooking lessons and 007's random monologues I attracted some serious cabin fever. With thoughts of New York and seeing my home I was starting to get restless. Then a glimmer of hope caught my eye, Albert looked pissed. When he saw me he ducked his head, as if he were ignoring me. I panicked and just as he brushed past me I clutched his balled up fist.  
"Albert…"I whispered, "What's wrong? Was it me? I'm sorry—."  
While still looking down he brushed his human hand against my cheek. "It wasn't you, Athea. Don't worry."  
I gripped tighter before he had a chance to escape. "Then what's wrong?" He still wouldn't look me in the eye and it was starting to piss me off. With one hand I grabbed his face and tilted it upward so our eyes met. I was surprised at first and then I just wanted to laugh. Albert's face was lobster red with blush and from what I can tell one of the guys wrote and drew obscene things. Like a penis with a winking face.  
I couldn't hold it in any longer; I released his face and began laughing. Two or three minutes passes when I couldn't breathe and I thought my lungs would explode.  
"Are you done?" He asked dryly.  
I took a deep breath and sighed, "Yes."  
"Good, now help me get 007 back."  
Of course I agreed this is the most action I've seen in two days! I suggested some pay back to him, he agreed and we went on our marry way.  
Luckily we found him immediately on the deck, asleep. I gave Albert the invisible ink marker and instructed what to draw. Later that day while he left his food unattended I gave Albert the laxative powder to sprinkle on his grub. We decided against the fish in his bed…dammit. However, it was worth it when 007 walked into a dark control room from being in the bathroom for the rest of the afternoon—when the invisible ink took its form. Dumkoff was written across his brow, a target all around his bald head, a Hitler mustache and a gigantic penis across his entire face. Everyone was silent for a moment, but laughter soon echoed throughout the room and into the ocean.  
While he stood there confused, I wrapped my arms around Albert's shoulder— because I was on the chair making me taller and he was standing—and whispered in his ear. "Was it worth it?"  
He nodded his head with a crooked grin, from ear to ear, plastered on his face, "Yes, yes it was."  
I don't know when Franny gave him her compact, but he soon saw our teamwork. He shrieked loudly, ran out of the room screaming, "This isn't over!"  
Somehow Franny found out, I don't know how, but she told us if we did it again that we'd regret. Taking her threat more as a joke, something on radar beeped and soon everyone was at their position. I didn't know what to do so I just sat behind Albert who started barking orders. I felt Jet's hand on my shoulder; I turned to him and the picture of his screen. It was Lady Liberty. We were here, finally here. Home.

A/N: OH. MY. GOD. Finally! Part four is finished! It only took me…a year. I was originally going to make this fanfic four parts, but this one ended up being much longer than I though, so hopefully, hopefully, I can finish this in part five. . . whenever that'll be. STAY TUNED! REVIEWS ARE CRAVED MORE THAN FOOD!


	5. A Different World

Cyborg 009

Part 5: A Different World

Disclaimer: Hey guys this is part 5 of the Cyborg 009 series I started like….two…years ago? Hopefully this will be the last one; it just depends on how long this part is. THANKS for the reviews and keep them coming!

We hid the Dolphin underneath the docks and immerged to find a New York I don't remember. Yes the sky was polluted, but that was because of the coal furnaces everyone used back them, but this sky I could almost chock on it. The cars are thumping with dancing beats, it seemed like police sirens were going off in unison and the gangs have flooded onto the streets. The buildings have gotten taller and colder and children were no where in site. This was so unreal, sure I've seen pictures and I've read up on this era's New York, but I didn't think I would feel this devastated….this lost.

"Athea?" Albert's voice landed in my heart like a ton of bricks, his hand on my shoulder was warm and reassuring. "We can take it slow—."

Jet interrupted. "This is only the docks; we're no where near your old home."

I sighed and followed the others who started towards the streets. From what I've seen, from the docks, everything has drastically changed. I wonder what my life would've been like if I never disappeared, if my way of living would've changed along with the city.

"Look out!" Franny yelled and I suddenly felt a tug at my shoulder. Snapping back to reality and up at Albert's face I saw the calm exterior was showing worry. I guess I almost got hit by a car…again.

I whispered, "I'm fine." I pushed myself away from Albert, turned towards the street and saw the bustling of various colors and models. The people shoving past each other like drones and random street cats and the litter. I needed to sit. Albert's hand intertwined with mine and gently pulled me along to a park. At least one thing hasn't changed, Madison Square Garden. My parents and I used to walk through this part all of the time, a time when things were semi sane and everything made sense. There wasn't an invisible war, no fighting and no one turning into a cyborg.

"Is it safe?" I asked looking horrified at the tin container.

Jet sighed, "Yes it's safe…well at this time of day it is, at night it's a different story, but yes it's safe."

I hunched away from the train, that moved underground, receiving bugged out expressions from it's passengers that were leaving.

"I…don't know…it just doesn't look…"

Franny laughed at me, hooked her arm around mine and dragged me in the monster. "It is fine Athea, its safe, and you're with family and look…" She pointed at the police officers right down the hall, "it's the only way to get to where we're going and the hotel. So please have a seat, breathe and relax."

Sitting next to Franny, breathing, I gawked at the many different passengers on an unknown adventure. I never imagined, in my life time that so many diversities would sit in the same car, yes the racisms weren't as bad, but there were still some people that didn't believe blacks could sit with the whites and Irishmen stealing all of the jobs. Now there's so many I don't know who or what they are.

The train screeched to a halt, jerking me from my daydream and with Franny still attached to my arm; she hauled me from my uncomfortable seat.

"Our hotel is just around the corner from here, Professor Gilmore, Joe, GB and I will go get our rooms." Franny said after we resurfaced to street level. Jet, Albert and I strolled for awhile longer and called a taxi. Claiming a window seat I was able to make out the multiple restaurants, clubs, theaters, hotels, shops and gross alleys. Suddenly the car stopped, my door opened and Albert was holding his hand out to me.

I looked up at him smile, "we're here." My throat felt like it dropped to my stomach, my cheeks felt hot and I was shaking.

"Is she getting out yet?" The driver asked and Jet yelled at him after pounding the top of the car.

"It's okay Athea, I'm here."

It's like my body had a mind of its own because I don't remember grabbing Albert's hand and leaving the taxi. I stood there before the shiny black gate, which stood a foot taller than me, with the rose bushes sticking out from in between the bars. The mail box still had my last name, but it was rusted and glued shut. Jet opened the door and following Albert's lead I walked through so many memories. The giant oak tree that I played and sang under, the swing seat that my father used to push me in, the garden that I helped the maid in and the deck where my mother watched me with the widest, happiest and warmest smile I never saw again.

I almost forgot that Jet said that there would be people here looking at my history, judging my mother, me and my fame. They felt sorry for me because my father died when I was a child—that my mother was an insane drunk. I hid behind Albert so they wouldn't do a double take; unfortunately we were at the entrance of the dinning room, with the large mahogany table that was still draped with my great grandmother's table clothes and extremely old, delicate china. The image of my mother, with her head lying on the table, with blood dripping from her forehead and onto the floor was flooding back to me.

My fist tightened around Albert's shirt, but he remained calm as Jet spoke to me.

Jet hunched over and whispered with a concerned tone, "Athea, you all right?"

"I want to go outside, in the back." I replied not moving, never loosening my grip. "Take this hall through the living room, there's a door that leads into a kitchen and a large bay door that goes to the backyard. "

Following my directions we were now outside with the smell of rose bushes, the birds chirping and the vines from the willow tree surrounding us. I stepped out of Albert's shadow and breathed in the scents, the sounds and site. The pond is still filled with koi, with Nana's (my nanny's) garden. The willow tree still has the gigantic swing hanging from the vines. I wasn't interested in that or the flowers; I was more interested in the Green Room. My home away from home, where I played the piano and sang, had puppet shows, danced until my feet ached and spun until I almost threw up.

The door was locked.

"I don't think we can get in there hun." Albert said, but he watched me as I looped my necklace over my head. I kissed the rusty painted key and unlocked the door. "You had the key the entire time?"

"I never took it off." I opened the door and let the muggy air welcome me home, walking in I recalled the sleepovers with Anna, scary stories, pillow fights, truth and dare and promises. I made my way to the piano that sits in the corner of the room, pulled the heavily dusted cloth off and rubbed the smooth and black surface and let the wave of emotions almost overcome me.

Sitting down on my bench, I lifted the lid and played the keys. It wasn't out of tune, which was odd, but I didn't think anything of it. I just wanted to play. My fingers flew up and down the keys, letting out the mixed emotion melody pour out of me like a wave. I forgot about Albert and Jet, I forgot about the others and Japan, I forgot the horror and only welcomed the music.

"HEY!"

I stopped, abruptly standing, making the bench fall over and starred at a young girl. She has short, brown, bouncy curls, freckled face, green eyes, a thin, but elegant frame and wearing a spare key. There was only one other person I gave a spare key to.

While Albert and Jet attempted to explain to her what we were doing in her I, practically, breathlessly questioned, "Anna?"

Her attention was no longer on their poor excuses, but on me. She squinted at me and processed my appearance. "How do you know my name?"

Albert and Jet looked me shocked, curious and panicked.

Before I could even make up an excuse new Anna began speaking, "Actually my name is Annabel; I'm named for my great grandmother's name, so I go by Anna. Annabel just sounds like a cow's name, but still…how do you know my name?"

"I….uh….remembering seeing your great grandmother's face in this book I was reading about Athea's family. You just look A LOT like her, it's uncanny." I said leaving the piano and hiding my necklace in my pocket. "Sorry for playing the piano, I'm just a huge fan of Athea's music.

The new Anna scrunched her nose, crossed her arms on her chest and shifted her weight to one leg. "Her music is like 70…76 years old how do you know it, how can you play it?"

"You can find her scores on the net and my great grandma listened to m-Athea back in her day." I replied catching myself before I said 'my'.

New Anna looked passed the three of us towards the door, "how'd you get in?"

I felt sweat running down my spine, "The wind?" I could feel the panicked eyes of Albert and Jet on me.

"AGAIN?" New Anna screamed and slammed the door shut, "I keep telling Rupert this door needs to be fixed. That piano is worth hundreds."

"Thousands I bet." I said under my breath, Jet nudged me with his elbow, "what?"

"Shut up before we get arrested for trespassing."

As if she has super hearing, "don't worry I won't report you. I don't blame you actually, but I wouldn't do again. If Rupert found you he would've had you arrested in a heart beat."

"Thank you Anna. We'll be leaving now." Albert said ushering me towards the fence door.

"Nice meeting you!" I shouted in her direction and waved good-bye. Feeling a pinch of guilt.

"Are you insane?" Jet screamed, "Are trying to blow your cover? What if she didn't believe you, huh?"

Albert defended me as I sat on a bed with Franny, "Relax Jet, how were we supposed to know a look alike friend of Athea's was working there? We should be thanking her; her excuse was ten times better than what we were coming up with."

That seemed to shut him up."I am sorry, Jet. She looked a lot like my friend, I couldn't help it."

Jet scratched the back of his head, "Yea well keep yourself in check if you see this girl again, we can't have her finding out that you're actually Athea."

"That made no sense." I said bluntly, a sly smile widening on my face.

Jet shouted and blushed, "SHUT UP!"

"Still this Anna looks like a clone of the old Anna, is that possible Professor?" Joe asked.

"It depends on her genetics and how persistent they are." Professor Gilmore replied, "Let's continue this tomorrow, except lets all go."

I tossed and turned until I just sat up and without waking Franny up, I slipped out of bed, grabbed a room key and left. I walked around the hotel until I came to a walk way that hovered over the streets. I stared out into the unfamiliar city and non star seeing sky.

"It's kind of cold, isn't it?" I jolted and turned right into Albert's chest, which in turn he laughed. Tilting my blushing face towards his, I could almost see tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.

"It wasn't that funny." I muttered with a pouting face.

"No, but your face was." He replied, kissing my nose.

Irritated and embarrassed I turned around, my back pressing against his broad chest. "You're horrible."

"You're adorable when you pout." He paused, "why are you out here?"

"I couldn't sleep." I replied wishing I could be out there.

"That's understandable." He grabbed my hand and twined his fingers with mine, lifted that hand to his lips and kissed my palm. His breathing tickling the skin, he pulled my arm out, exposing my neck and gently laid shy kisses along the naked flesh. Goosebumps embraced my arm, raising the hair; Albert held me tighter and almost pressed me against the glass. Someone hollering on street level killed our moment, luckily they weren't yelling at us, but at her friend who stumbled off the side walk. Obviously a drunk on a regular Saturday night, at least some things haven't changed.

Albert whispered directly in my ear, "Come back to the room." How could I refuse?

Once we walked in the room, Albert immediately pushed me into the bathroom. He pointed to my clothes that are neatly piled on the closed toilet. I figured he wanted to me change once he turned around and started to take off his shirt. Without questioning his motives, I turned my back towards him and began to change. First my skinny jeans, then the long black boots and just as I finished snapping my bra together I felt his metallic hand on the back of my neck—he kissed the area where he parted my hair, his lips gracing the patch of skin and left. After putting on my shoulder less red shirt we left the bathroom and then the hotel entirely.

We ventured around the park for awhile, holding hands, avoiding the other couples making out in the dark parts and headed towards Madison Square. Of course it's as busy like it would be during the day, but there are more drunks than suits and crying children. Two cops are at each corner, with their vigilant glares, keeping tabs on everyone. We wandered around aimlessly, walking through memory lane, seeing new shops and the few old shops that made through the millennium,.

Before we knew it the sun was peaking over the horizon and Albert's phone started ringing. He showed me the collar ID and I couldn't help, but laugh. Of course Franny would call after finding us both missing.

"Yea...Yes we're fine 003, how long have we been out?" Albert glanced over at me and I shrugged my shoulders, "where do you wanna meet for breakfast? No I'm not changing the subject 003, it's a legit question."

I stifled my laughing with my hand; it felt like my lungs were on fire.

"Yes Athea is with me, where is she? Uh…that's a good question." I hung up the phone before 003 could shriek in my ear, looking in every direction for Athea. Climbing onto of a trash can, while getting weird glances from strangers; I looked for any sign of her. "…this…isn't good."

Moments later the others joined me at the bench Athea and I were at. Right away they knew I was nervous because I was pacing and running my hand through my hair.

002 was the first to interrogate me, "where'd she go?"

I almost snapped at him, but that's what I'm wondering. "She was here when you called, I turn my back for a second and then she's just gone."

"Do you think someone recognized her and she went into hiding?" 003 asked looking around, hoping that her special vision can locate our missing friend.

This feeling is extremely familiar and I did not miss it. I practiced every day to keep it at bay, to know which note not to hit and I got too out of hand. Now people might get hurt and my secret will get out. Not to mention Black Ghost will know where we are and start fight.

I stumbled over a trash can, bashing my knee on the rubble. Mentally cursing I started wandering again, looking for a place to let go, but unfortunately this city grown in the last 70 years. There are buildings everywhere, buildings with people in them. This is not good. My body felt hot and heavy—my mind fuzzy and unbalanced. I gave up and slid down the brick wall and the let the pain continue, but I refused to open my mouth. My throat and chest burning, when I thought I was going to loose it I heard footstep stops before me. Looking up I saw the look alike Anna, the color in my face drained and the beating in my heart quickened.

"Hey you, what are you doing in a place like this?" She asked, but I couldn't respond. I felt worse when I glanced up to the look of concern in her eyes; all I wanted to do was collapse into tears and just confess. "Oh my gosh, did you get separated from your friends?" She hoisted me up and we started walking down a familiar street, but I couldn't be concerned this right now.

I nodded my head. I need a phone or a telepath. A telepath would be better, but I bet they don't grow on trees. Thinking if I wrote my message down this Anna could tell Albert and the other where I'm at and then it hit me. New Anna was opening the gates to my old home.

"You're totally lucky I found you and not some sadistic serial rapists or killer." She said as I just stood in the door way. "Well come on in, the phone is in the kitchen." I couldn't move. Something had glued my feet to the floor. "What's the matter Athea; you're not scared are you?"

Snapping my head up to meet Anna's snide glare, I opened my mouth to speak, but my throat instantly felt like fire.

"I wouldn't speak if I were you, you might destroy your home." She said her smirk getting wider and somehow disturbingly evil. "You're probably wondering how I survived, right?"

"...So…it is…you…..Anna." I managed to get out before I started coughing.

"Tsk, tsk poor, sweet Athea. Your throat must be killing you." She grabbed a cup from a table and held it to my mouth, "here drink this up and you'll be right as rain." It didn't smell editable, but she still forced the nasty drink down my throat. After a moment the pain cleared and the fire was gone.

Rudely Anna said, "You're welcome Athea. Like everything in your life, it's handed to you."

I ignored the last part, "Anna how are you alive?"

She let out one defiant laugh, "how do you think?"

"…Black Ghost."

"Yep, Black Ghost came to me awhile after you disappeared; he told me we could be together again. Of course I took it because I wanted to be with you, but you…you only took it to satisfy your ego. You were going to leave me behind." Anna said.

"No Anna, I would never, never, do that to you…to us. Our music was everything to me; I wanted to get better so we could continue our career. This is Black Ghost's fault—!"

Athea can you hear me?

/Franny? /

Where are you?

/My old home, hurry, Anna is alive because of Black Ghost. She's messed up and I can't move! /

"That's so rude Athea! Having a telepathic conversation without me, shame on you!" I just stared at her, "yes dumb, dumb I am physic and I know your friends are coming here to save poor, helpless Athea." I felt wide hands wrap around my shoulders, I looked up and saw that a robot had grabbed me. It lifted me from the floor and carried me outside to the green house. Placing me at my piano I became stuck, looking at the worn out keys.

"Everything will be like old times, don't worry Athea. After I get rid of the traitors you and I will be together again and nothing will separate us."

"Arriving at the house we immediately sensed danger, the aura around the house is completely different. Not the sun shine feeling you would get if you were here the other day, it's darker, eviler—as if somehow a dark spirit—"

"007 knock it off!" Albert snapped getting more nervous at the site of the house.

"Okay sorry, I was just setting the mood." 007 said as he cowered behind 009.

002 smiled at the thought of 004 getting angry because someone has captured his girl, placing a firm hand on his friend's shoulder he said, "So fearless knight in shining armor, where do you think our damsel in distress is being held?"

004 turned towards 003, "is she in the green house?"

With fierce determination reflecting in her blue orbs, 003 nodded and replied, "Yes, she's at her piano not moving, but she hasn't been harmed.

"All right, how about a frontal assault?" 009 suggested reading his gun.

With the others nodded approval they also readied their guns and slowly walked towards the front door. Not even knocking or checking to see if the door was unlocked 002 kicked the door in. As soon as they entered the house a soft, melancholy melody began to echo through out the entire house.

"It has to be coming from the green house, right? I mean there weren't any other pianos in the house when we took the tour the other day." 002 said. Leading the way through the entrance way into the living room and through the kitchen the group finally made it to the back yard. However, feeling a little buzzed when they passed through the door.

"Did you feel that? We felt like we just walked into another dimension." 003 said holding her gun tighter. The melody continued getting stronger as they got closer to the green house. This time 002 slowly opened the door and when it opened all the way a blinding light poured out.

"Welcome Cyborgs to our reunion party." A familiar voice echoed over their heads.

"Reunion party, what does she mean by that?" 009 asked as the blinding light peeled back to reveal Athea on a stage, playing the piano in completely different clothes. Her eyes blank, she wore a simple smiled and her fingers danced along the keys.

"Why it's our reunion, of course." Anna said appearing on the stage like smoke. "After 76 years Athea and I can finally play together, just like in the old days." She said petting her friend on the head, "and the best part is that she knows what's happening, but she's obeying me like a lifeless doll. She'll continue playing until I tell her to stop…or until her fingers bleed. It's a shame though that she can't sing anymore.

The cyborgs kept their mouths shout, Anna didn't need to know that Athea can sing.

004's hand gun fixed itself on Anna as she caressed Athea close to her, "She had the most beautiful voice that century had ever heard, it's a sound that I could never forget…or compete with" Anna dug her nails into Athea's check causing little bubbles of blood o form.

"Get away from her Anna!" 004 demanded.

"Or what, you'll shoot me?" She asked waving her hand sending him flying into the wall. "Please, you five don't stand a chance against me. Athea will remain under my control, you will all die and Black Ghost will let us live on here—with no one else."

"Black Ghost…is back, but how?" 009 asked as surprised as everyone else because 009 defeated Black Ghost at the island.

"Even if you kill us and Black Ghost does let you stay here with Athea, do you honestly think it'll be the same?" 004 said standing up with 003's help. "Like you said Athea can't sing anymore, so how, how will it be like old times?"

"Shut up."

"You'll never hear that voice that you love so much, why do you think that is? Who do you think stole that from you, from Athea? Who destroyed your dream, who took Athea away from you, Anna?" 004 kept on pressuring.

"Shut up, shut up!"

"004 what are you doing?" 007 whispered.

Confidently smirking at his friends they trusted him, "It was Black Ghost, wasn't it? He sensed Athea's fleeting plea to keep on singing and he sensed your longing to be with your friend. He took advantage of the two of you, destroyed your lives and now look at you? You've kidnapped her; you're holding Athea here against her will!"

"No! No I'm not; A-Athea wants to be here with me and only me!" Anna shouted pulling out a gun and pointed it at 004.

"Look at her, Anna, look at Athea!" 004 pointed at Athea, "she's just sitting their playing her piano with no emotion! That's not how Athea plays, right? Her songs have always been filled with life, right?"

Anna lowered her gun as she watched her friend continuously play the same melody, slowly becoming monotone. As soon as 004 and the other's thought that he had gotten through to her she quickly pulled the gun back on 004.

"That still doesn't change the fact that she left! She left me, her best friend, without a word of where she was going…she abandoned and forgot all about me…"

"No she didn't." 003 spoke, "when we broke her free from Black Ghost and as soon as we got her home, she spoke of you constantly. How good you were to her, how you were always there for her when her mother wasn't. She loved you so much Anna, that's why she took Black Ghost's offer."

Anna collapsed to the floor, "She took his offer…because of me…I sent her away?" Somewhere along the line the melody switched to a prancing, up-beat, but soothing tune. Turning around to see Athea playing with life in her eyes and fingers, she opened her mouth and belted out a soulful and smooth voice. Bringing tears in Anna's eyes. Suddenly Athea stopped playing, walked over to Anna and pulled her into a death grip hug. Slowly the dimension melted away to show the green house and the girls in their normal clothes.

After releasing Anna from her death grip Athea slapped her friend, catching everyone off guard. "What the hell were you thinking? How could you possible think that I would EVER leave you? Did you honestly think that I wanted this to happen? Do you know how bat shit insane you sounded?"

"Bat shit insane, where'd she pick that up?" 002 asked immediately receiving glares from his colleges, "what?"

After Athea finished her rant, Anna began to apologize to her and her friends and asked Athea not to slap her again. "You're lucky I only slapped you, you idiot!"

"Take it easy Athea before you bring the house down." 007 said folding his arms behind his head, "maybe we should get out of here before something else happens."

As soon as 007 uttered those words, while Athea walked over to 004 with a bright smile, a gun went off from outside. Just as Athea turned around to watch her friend fall to the ground, 004 hugged her head to his chest and let the other's rush to Anna's body.

"Albert, what's happening?" Athea asked trying to pry herself out of his grip.

"I'm sorry Athea, you can't see this." 004 whispered before he knocked her unconscious.

The sound of hums and beeps were too familiar to Athea, they were almost her lullaby. Thinking that she was just in the hospital for a routine check up for her cancer, however, when Albert's voice popped in her head her eyes sprung open.

"You're awake, how do you feel?" Albert asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Lousy, but I think I'll manage." She replied scratching the back of her head, "what happened, where's Anna and why are we on the Dolphin?"

A thin frown surfaced on Albert's all ready grim face. "Athea…listen Anna is…"

Puzzled and confused Athea looked up at Albert with bright blue eyes, "where is she?"

He sighed and ran his metallic hand through his hair, "I'm not sure how to tell you this hun, but Anna is gone….I mean she's no longer with us."

Athea's bright face shattered like glass hitting the floor, "what do you mean she's no longer with us? What happened?"

"Someone shot her, we don't know who, but we left before the authorities showed up." Albert replied he grabbed her hand, "Athea, I'm so sorry."

"She's dead, after everything we went through…she's gone?" Athea paused and looked up at her lover, trying to read his face, wondering if she's hiding behind the curtain. "You're lying, Anna can't be dead! She can't just leave me, tell me the truth Albert! Tell me, right now, that she's just messing with me, tell me she's about to walk in the room!"

"…Athea…Anna isn't coming back." Albert watched as the tears began to form in her eyes. "She's not coming back."

"No! You're lying…she…it's not fair, where is she? She can't be gone, not now, not after we've found each other! She just can't— I want to see her—"Albert pulled Athea into a tight embrace and let her continue crying, all the while apologizing over and over again.

Jet and the other remained outside the medical room listening to Athea's cries and Albert's apologies. When the cries stopped they walked in the room to see Albert leaning against the head board, he cradled Athea's body on his chest and skimmed through her hair. Strands of tears slid down her cheeks and dripped onto his red uniform.

"What now?" Franny asked looking sympathetic at her friends.

Sighing heavily Albert said, "Set a course for Germany, I'll take Athea there."

"Are you sure?" Jet asked, "I mean she's…"

"Right now going back to Japan isn't an option and staying in New York will be too hard for her. She needs to be somewhere that's quiet so she can get past this." Albert said. "I don't care if she hates me for it."

Without saying another word his friends left them in peace, but for only a minute. Albert managed to stand up with Athea in his arm and carried her to their room. With the news of her best friend no longer remaining in this world he knew she would be out for awhile. He dug out a necklace from underneath his shirt and held the gold ring in his metallic hand.

"Is taking Athea to Germany okay, Hilda? Will you forgive me?" Albert asked thinking of what his ex-wife's response would be. He turned towards the frail girl and smiled at the childish face that was buried in the soft pillow. Strands of hair ran over her face, moving them quickly and then pulling the blanket over her shoulder Albert decided that his wife would understand. He knows all too well how harsh loosing a loved one can be. He took the ring off the chain and slipped it onto Athea's left ring finger.

"Protect her Hilda, for me."

A/N:…OMG! IT'S FINISHED! IT'S FINALLY FINISHED! THANK YOU SWEET BABY JESUS! I, literally, pulled an all nighter to finish this for you guys! I'm tired, hungry and I think I stink…I can't tell my nose is all stuffy! BUT OMG! It's done, I think I could cry! PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEAAAASE review! I'm begging to know how you guys liked it!


End file.
